The Curse of a Wicked Man
by CumberQueen
Summary: Sesshomaru, a ruthless Mob boss, is cursed to an eternity of agony if he does not get his soulmate to fall in love with him. His clues to find her: "Her hair is as black as the malice in your heart. Her lips as red as the blood you have spilt. Her eyes are as beautiful as the children you have orphaned. Her skin is as pale as the death you leave on the trail behind you."
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of a Wicked Man

Chapter 1: Cursed

Sesshomaru stared at the woman in front of him. Her hair floated around her as if she was suspended in water. The kimono she bore was far more elegant then the any thing Sesshomaru had seen before. Her presence illuminated the room around them. Looking around, Sesshomaru realize he could not recall how he came to be in the room or even who this woman was.

"Sesshomaru." She greeted him as her voice echoed itself.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "How is it you know my name?"

"Oh my child." her feet lightly touched down on the ground showing she was around his height. "Your name is the name of fear. All know of you."

He smirked at her.

"Do not take pride in that, Sesshomaru." she told him, like a parent scolding a child.

"And just who are you to talk to me that way?" He glared at her.

"You know who I am, you just refuse to believe in me, my son." She sighed. "But I will humor you. I am the creator. The creator of you and all things. And as your creator, I am completely ashamed of you." she told him. "Long ago, I gave you a heart; but you have turned it into ice, you have hardened it from the world. You have fully destroyed your ability to love with all the blood that your own hands have spilt. You truly disgrace me."

The goddess words were harsh, but to Sesshomaru they were like an annoying drone. "I will not apologize for any of the things I have done."

"I never expected you to." an almost evil grin formed on her beautiful face. "I have only come to warn you. I have connected your soul to that of another's. You will crave her, need her even. From this day on, Sesshomaru, no other woman will be able to satisfy your needs. No matter how she touches you. The only person that will matter is your mate. I made her specifically for you. She will be your punishment."

"Punishment?" one of his eye brows perked up. "that does not sound like very good punishment to me, _Goddess_." he mocked her.

"Now, now puppy. I wasn't finished." she moved closer to him. "Your heart will yearn for her. In five years time, if you do not find her all the worlds anguish will be delivered upon your own soul. All the hurt that you have caused others will be felt through out your body. You will feel pain to the point that you will beg to die. But you will never experience death.

"If you ignore your calling towards her or she does not accept you for the monster you are, you will suffer the same fate. If you find her and you take her life with own hands or allow another do the same then your punishment will be ten times over. If she accepts and loves you with everything she is and you refuse to love her back, then she can take your punishment from you. However, if she takes it I will strip you of your demon blood, and you will be fully human."

She watched his eyes narrow.

"Oh, but don't worry puppy. There are some good things that go along with this enchantment. If you will full heartedly admit that you love her. I will forgive you of your sins and allow you to live a peaceful life in her arms. If you sacrifice your own self for her life, then that soul of yours will make it to heaven. But she must love you back for either one of those things to happen."

He stared her down, "Hn, this is bullshit. You are wasting my valuable time."

The goddess reached forward and gently touched his cheek with he finger tips. Instantly, his body was consumed with pain. Every square inch of him was in complete and utter agony. His flesh felt as if it was being ripped from his bones and burned at the same time. His sous felt as if was breaking off into tiny pieces.

"This, Sesshomaru, is only a small fraction of the pain you will experience under my punishment." she released her hold on him as he dropped to the ground.

He panted as he felt an eerie chill form around his body. Sesshomaru was no fool, he knew that pain was something he never wanted to experience again. "How do I find her?" he asked, nearly broken.

"Her hair is as black as the malice in your heart. Her lips as red as the blood you have spilt. Her eyes are as beautiful as the children you have orphaned. Her skin is as pale as the death you leave on the trail behind you." the goddess told him. "She is by all means perfect. A perfect punishment for an evil man."

He took in a deep breath, as he listened to every word she said.

"When you see her, you will know it is her. Believe in that." She began to fade away in front of his eyes. "But remember one thing Sesshomaru. I will do everything in my power to make sure you fail. I will make sure that this light that I have brought into your life doesn't melt the ice in your heart."

* * *

_-A Note from Roz-_

_Yay for new stories! :D I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review! _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Four Years Later

Rin stretched, feeling her partner stir beside her. Grinning, she took the opportunity to snuggle close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. She laid her head upon his chest and hugged him close to her. His warmth wasn't nothing that the clovers couldn't provide, but it was enough to make her smile.

"Rin." his soft voice called as she felt him wiggle out of her grasp. "I have to get to work."

She sighed as she let him go. He seemed to always had an excuse as to why she couldn't be close to him. The fact that he even let her sleep in his bed surprised her to no end. "Kohaku, don't forget about the dinner tonight." She turned over ignoring what ever it was he said back to her.

Silently, she waited for a hug or even a kiss goodbye. But it never came. She finally gave up when she heard the front door shut after Kohaku's subtle goodbye. Her eyes glanced at her engagement ring sitting on her nightstand. Dust was starting to form around it. She couldn't exactly remember the last time she wore it.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the calendar, today marked four years. Four agonizing years of searching for the one person that could save him. The person the Goddess chose for him. He found himself searching everywhere he could. Aristocratic parties. Art galas. Company dinners. Anywhere a young demoness worthy of his attention would be. However, he would leave with his fist clenched together and frustration in the air.

Tonight, he found himself going to yet another party, one he would have never have gone to. His father's birthday celebration. He only had a year to find her. To find the girl that was suppose to be his punishment. Anger overwhelmed him as he realized he was running out of time. In a fit, he pushed all the items on his desk off unto the floor. Tonight he had to find her. There was no question about that.

* * *

Rin cursed under her breath as got off the elevator. She quickly threw all her stuff under her desk and automatically entered her boss's office. "Miss Nishimura, I am so sorry that I'm late-"

She looked around the office to see she was not there. Shaking her head she knew exactly where to find her. After walking down the hall and taking a few turns she entered the office break room. Instantly, she snatched what ever it was that her boss was eating out of her hands.

"Really Izayoi?" using her personal name allowed Rin to be more strict with her. "Donuts?!"

"I know, I know!" She waved off Rin's upcoming lector. "I'm just so frazzled about this dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah? Well you would be even more frazzled if you threw yourself into the hospital." Rin scolded her.

Izayoi sighed, giving up like a young child. "Fine."

Rin took a bite of the donut as if to taunt Izayoi. Earning her a glare. "What's so frazzling about the dinner? You hired a party coordinator."

"I know, but Sesshomaru up and called announcing he was coming." Izayoi told her.

"Who?" Rin recognized the name, but she couldn't place who exactly it was.

"My estranged step-son."

Thinking it ove,r never once had she met him; she wasn't even entirely sure Izayoi had mentioned the boy. "Oh. Well isn't that good?" Rin asked.

"Maybe I should explain it like this:" She took in a deep breath, "I broke up his parents marriage." She hung her head low ashamed.

Rin sat patiently waiting for her to explain.

Taking another deep breath she continued. "I was young and in love. He was handsome and kind. His wife and him were starting the transition of a divorce. He already had his own apartment, she had the house. I found out, because Sesshomaru confronted me saying that I was only his father's play thing and that his father and mother were working on their relationship. Being young and hurt, I didn't have the most civil conversation about it with InuTaisho. Actually, I threw a flat iron at his head and nearly hit him with my car."

Laughing slightly, Rin shook her head, not at all surprised by her actions.

"Shortly after that I found out I was pregnant." She smiled. "Yashie was the best thing that happen to me. But I'm sad to admit I didn't tell InuTaisho. It wasn't until I ran into him by chance that he discovered that I was ready to pop. We had coffee to talk things over. And he confessed everything to me."

Her demeanor changed. "InuTaisho told me that they had been trying to work it out. Not because they were in love or something. But because the divorce would start a war."

"Like a demon war?" Rin asked, feeling like a movie was unfolding in front of her.

"No dear. Much worst." She looked around them, "InuTaisho was once the leader of the Western Clan."

"Wait." Rin was a bit uneasy. "You mean like the mob gang?"

Izayoi nodded, "His father and her father agreed on the marriage as some sort of treaty between the West and her clan, the Nijurokuya. They became sister clans. InuTaisho controlled them both, with his wife as sort of a second in command. Sesshomaru being their son would be the true leader of joined clans. If he divorced her, like they had planned then it would have broke the treaty. Starting a gang war.

"Neither one of them wanted that." She fiddled with her ring as she told her story. "After finding out I was with child though InuTaisho didn't know what to do. And I told him that my child would not be raised in such a world. That he had two choices; leave the Clans and be with me or stay out of mine and our son's life."

"What did he say to that?" Rin asked curious.

She gave a slight smile, "You know my Taisho, he needed to think about it. He asked for a few days to decide." she laughed as if it was funny. "He showed up three day's later and announced that he left the Clans."

"How did he do that?" Rin asked to quickly. "I mean I've seen those documentaries. You try to leave those mobs and you end up swimming with the fishes."

"Are these documentaries made in Hollywood Rin?" she poked fun of her.

"You know what I mean!"

"I know my dear. They were going to kill him. He was turning his back on them. For what? A human and her bastard child?" she sighed. "But he struck a deal with his son. That him and his wife would fully turn leadership over to him if he spared his life and never bother InuTaisho or me again."

"And that worked?"

She nodded, "Sesshomaru agreed and we've hardly heard form him since." She dazed off. "And it terrifies me to no end that he is coming tonight."

Rin nodded, "I see. Any idea why he is coming?"

"I have no idea." Izayoi shook her head.

"Well then, until you know stop fretting Izayoi." Rin smiled at her.

* * *

Dragging on the cigarette, Sesshomaru watched the scene in front of him. His men verses some kid's who believed they were better then his clan. Kids raised on the street, who believed they were real thugs. Of course they were wrong, they couldn't even properly fight. The kid's lost pretty quickly. After all you do not pull a gun on the leader of the Western Clans.

"Hey, boss." One of his men pushed a young boy in front of him. "This one claimed to be their leader."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru dropped the cigarette on the ground stepping on it as the moved forward. Kneeling down he got eye level with the boy, as his men began shooting the others in the head. "Still think you are better?"

The boy looked at the ground not answering him.

Sesshomaru placing the gun under the boy's chin he forced him to look at him. "I asked you a question." When he didn't answer again, Sesshomaru frowned. He gripped a hold of his hair and cocked the gun.

"No." the kid said quickly, suddenly afraid.

"Good." He motioned to the dead boys. "Your friends?"

He nodded.

"Close friends?"

The boy nodded more slowly this time. Tears starting to form.

"Hn." He stood up. Aiming the gun at his head. "You see. Normally, I'd kill you. I'd kill anyone who would challenge me. However," he dropped his gun, "you caught me on a very bad day. I'm going to let you live."

The boy looked at him in Sesshomaru surprised.

"You're going to let him live?" One of his men questioned him, slightly shocked.

"Yes. I'm going to let him live with the fact that he killed them. His own friends. I'm going to let him live the rest of his life with their blood on his hands." Sesshomaru grinned slightly, before simply walking away.

His men grinned, the boy slowly broke down. Crying.

"Pathetic." He said, straightening his suit. Looking over his shoulders he saw her.

The Goddess standing in the same ally, a sadden looked upon her. Her eyes met his, "Tonight." She told him.

* * *

_-A Note From Roz- _

_I hope you guys like the new chapter! XD love all of you. Please over look the mistakes. With my limited time I have decided to edit on my own. I have tried my best but I highly doubt I caught everything. _

_Please Review_

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Party and a Mob Boss

The simple black dress was nothing compared to the others. They were drowning in jewels and shimmering with glitz to the point where Rin's simplicity stood out. Something she tried desperately to avoid. All she wanted was to blend into the background as all the business men went about their time talking about work and flirting with the unaccompanied girls.

Rin being one of them. Much to her dismay an hour before the party Kohaku called announcing he would not be able to come. Once again, he made the excuse that he had to work late. A matter that will defiantly turn into an argument at a later time.

Her black flats made no noise as she walked down the hall, sneaking past a pack of drunken married men. Her phone began ringing in her clutch, opening it she stepped into what she knew to be her boss' bedroom.

"Hello?" She hadn't taken then time to read who was calling.

"Rin!" Izayoi's voice called happily on the other end. "Thank god! I need your help."

She giggled slightly, "Sure, but I'm in the middle of your last request." Rin told her while she searched through the feminine closet.

Rin had been running around doing things for Izayoi all night. Her scattered mind would come up with the silliest things. In honesty though, Rin preferred to help with these little requests then chatting with the most ignorant of men at the party. It was not a good night to forget her engagement ring.

"I know, I know!" She sighed into the phone. "But I left my necklace in my night stand. Could you get it for me?"

Smiling to herself, she grabbed a jacket from the closet before retrieving the necklace. She had seen the necklace several time, it was a simple jade magatama on a black necklace. She always wondered what it's significance was. Every time Izayoi forgot it either she would have Rin retrieve it or InuTaisho would bring it with an irritated expression. Which happened a lot. "Alright I got them, anything else?"

"No, I'm good-" Izayoi started to say before her voice cut off. She could hear her breath hitch.

"Izayoi?" Rin called into the phone.

"I have to go Hun, Sesshomaru is here." The phone clicked off and Rin took in a deep breath.

The Demon that everyone was nervous about was here. Rin prepared herself for who she was about to meet.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped into the room, if he had allowed himself to have facial expressions he would have grinned. Everyone placed their attention on him. Most stared fearfully, as his eyes scanned the room. He noticed a few demoness he had never met before, mentally he noted to meet them later. His eyes fell onto his father and that dreadful human pet of his as he stripped off his jacket and tossed it to one of his men.

"Father." He greeted him.

"Sesshomaru, my son, it's so great to see you." He smiled at him as if it could erase all of their hate for each other. He pulled Izayoi close to his side; to others it would seemed to be a friendly attempt to pull her into the conversation but to Sesshomaru it was a reminder of who she belonged to. Who would protect her. "You remember my wife, Izayoi."

She bowed, "Great to see you again."

"It's amusing how you believe you can openly talk to me, human." Sesshomaru turned his nose up slightly.

"Son-" his father warned.

"I'm not going to pretend to like your whore, father." He pulled out a cigarette knowing his father would highly dislike it.

InuTaisho growled stepping closer to his son. "You will not disrespect the Lady of the House."

Sesshomaru stood his ground while his men step closer to him. He waved them off showing it wasn't necessary. "That would imply she was a Lady."

"Sesshomaru-" his father's voice was dangerously low. It was a voice that would have frighten him as a child, of course it had no such effect on him now.

"I'm only being honest." He told him.

"Since you are being so honest, tell me," InuTaisho stepped closer to his son, "why are you here?"

Blowing a puff of toxic smoke towards his father, he grinned. "You could say I'm looking for someone."

InuTaisho's face dropped in concern, "I assure you, there will be no one here that interests you."

"We'll see." He took another drag of his cigarette.

But something seemed to change as he inhale. Letting his lungs absorb the smoke he instinctively sniffed the air. Over the stench of smoke and the variants of demons a slight aroma hit his nostrils. It warmed his body in the most compelling way. His heart slowed its beating while he inhaled deeper searching for more of the intoxicating scent. His eyes desperately searched for the owner of the beautiful scent. His body craving the being with every fiber in his body.

A young woman caught his attention. She walked passed him not glancing even the slightest towards him. Her black hair was neatly tucked into a casual bun at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was naturally applied highlighting and contouring her own beauty.

She wasn't someone who would stand out in the crowd. The tiny woman threw attention away from herself by wearing a plain dress that hid the secret curves of her body. Her simplicity was far more appealing then the glitter and rhinestones the others wore. It was as if she believed herself to be invisible, but she was the only person he saw.

The calming relief he had washed away as his reality shattered. It was her. The very woman he had been searching for. Anger boiled under his skin for now he saw why the goddess gave him a lover as a punishment. Why she gave him her.

She was human. Fully, completely, and truly human.

He tore his eyes from the woman looking across the room. The goddess stood there away from everyone, a grin draped across her face.

It read one thing victory.

* * *

She tried to ignore him. But how does one go about ignoring a man who she knows to be the leader of a mob? Especially, one that watched her like she was diseased.

Handing Izayoi her items she shot her a look. Did she notice Rin's discomfort? She hoped she did. Rin could see how fake Izayoi's smile was.

"You alright, Izayoi?" Rin asked placing her hand on her boss' shoulder knowing her blood pressure needed to be watch at events.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." She told the girl.

"Do you need anything else?" Rin didn't really want another task.

"No, my dear. I do believe that is it for now." She told her.

Her head turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of a displeased growl. Her eyes locked with the leader of the Western Clan. His eyes were exactly the same as InuTaisho's golden orbs. But while InuTaisho's were soft and inviting, his were cold and distant. Rin watched in relief as Sesshomaru tore his eyes from her and left, going deep into the house.

"Well, that could have gone worst." Izayoi smiled lovingly at her husband.

"And it could have gone better." He sighed in reply. "Rin I do apologize. I can never predict his behavior."

Rin had came into the room to see the demon disrespecting her boss and friend. She couldn't believe someone could talk that way to Izayoi. The woman was one good deed away from being a Saint, with her own holiday and everything.

"Nah, don't worry about it." She smiled up at the demon. "Now I do believe you have a party to enjoy and old age to fret about!"

"Old age!" A booming laugh surfaced. He pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug. "Rin, my dear, you hurt my feelings!"

She grinned at the man she considered family, knowing his smile would not last if Sesshomaru showed again. Her eyes drifted to Izayoi, the worried expression on her face was poorly hidden under another false smile. This was not how she wanted to see them.

She knew she had to do something.

* * *

It was fairly easy, pulling the sink from the wall. His demon strength was enough to crush it into bits. He grabbed the elegantly decorated mirror throwing it to the ground, shattering it. In his fit Sesshomaru destroyed his fathers guest bathroom.

His men watched from outside the bathroom confused by their bosses behavior. When they received a disapproving glare from his piercing red eyes they shut the door leaving the young demon to throw his temper tantrum alone.

"I'm confused Sesshomaru. Is she not perfect?" The goddess' voice taunted him. "Looking into your heart she is everything you have ever desired in a woman."

"I have never desired a human, wench." He growled.

"Oh, that." She smiled at him. "I felt making your other half human was fitting. Or at least amusing on my behalf."

"This isn't a joke!" He snapped. "You gave me a human companion!"

"But it is a joke. This whole ordeal is one big joke." Like a ghost she moved closer to him, a vanishing and appearing act Sesshomaru very much disliked. "For could ever love you? You are not even worthy of it. Not even from that human."

She left him with that final thought. The Goddess dared suggest that he was not worthy of love. He shoved his fist in his pockets. He had one year and a pathetic human as his intended. Frustration boiled deep within him. But in all honesty, the Goddess gave him a loop hole. All he had to do was make this girl love him to the point where she would take the punishment upon her.

A subtle knock came from the door. It was delicate and feminine but unafraid. He opened the door to find that woman before him. His eyes drifted to his men, they were too shocked that the human dared approach their boss to even stop her.

Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. "What do you want?" He snapped through his teeth. Why couldn't his first words be a bit more friendly or perhaps tender?

She looked behind him at the bathroom and sighed. "I hope you are going to pay for that."

Intrigued, he lifted an eyebrow towards the human.

"I want to ask you for a favor." She said looking into his eyes.

They were beautiful dark brown orbs swimming with honey. "A favor? I don't do favors."

He moved to walk past her, he was not in the mood to talk with someone so delicate to his life. Delicate to his afterlife. Situation. The woman stepped in his way, blocking him. He growled at her, while his men still seemed to phased to move.

"I'm not scared of you." She told him.

"Then it's obvious you do not know who I am." He grinned.

"Sesshomaru Nishimura. Leader of the Western Clan, one of the most ruthless gangs in all of Japan. Maybe the world." She impressed him. "The world sees you as a god with power over life and death, above everything else. But in truth you are just a big heartless bully who likes to wave a gun around." No fear spread through her eyes she didn't stutter over her words. She just simply spoke.

"I could have you killed for saying that."

"Go ahead." She told him.

She was bold. Not many demonesses were this bold with him. "What is this favor you want of me?"

"I want you to let your father and Izayoi enjoy this party." Her voice was sincere. "You announcing you were coming has just put a mountain of stress on them. And let's face it, that wasn't the most mature or honorable entrance ever. Please just let them have a good time."

"And favors go two ways." He stepped closer to her. "What do I get out of this?"

She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Give me your number, we will work out the details later." He smirked at her.

Biting her plump lip she shuffled through her purse. "You promise you will treat them respectfully."

"Yes." He nodded, hating the fact that he had to repeat himself.

She reached her hand out, extending the card that was gripped in her fingers. "Those are the numbers you can reach me at."

As quick as she appeared, she left. He glanced at the card reading the simple name sent a ping through out him. Rin Kichida.

He looked up to see the Goddess staring at him. "I hope she destroys you."

* * *

Rin stalked down the hall, she couldn't believe she just gave a mob boss her number. Kohaku would kill her. Stomping up to the bar she snatched some champagne from one of the waiters. Putting out of her head she tried to enjoy the party. Rin grabbed her gift of the table.

"InuTaisho." She marched up to him. "I know it's not time for this yet, but I don't really care. Open it!" She extended it out.

He chuckled at her, "I told you not to buy me anything."

"I didn't!" She insisted.

Smiling, he unwrapped her neatly wrapped present. He pulled the paper away from the frame. She couldn't help but to smile as he looked at the picture of himself and Izayoi. A recreation of a picture from their wedding day. A loving pose of him hugging her from behind, kissing her temple. Her expression was so heavenly, eyes closed and smiling in pure happiness.

InuTaisho looked up at her, "Did you draw this?"

Rin nodded, "It's not perfect-"

"Oh don't start that modest crap! It's amazing Rin!"

She shoot him a huge toothy smile.

"Izayoi will love it!" He leaned in to hug her.

She gladly accepted the hug.

Pulling away from him, she noticed Inuyasha sulking in the corner away from the party. Rin waved at him causing him to roll his eyes. She playfully gave him a signal to smile and he sent her a small look of disbelief.

They were old friends from middle school and currently roommates. After her parents died she was shipped from foster home to foster home up until college. Inuyasha and his family were the one constant thing in her life. She met them after her first foster home. He even became her room mate in college, Inuyasha defiantly made school life interesting.

With a simple nod, he gestured for her to look behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Izayoi coming her way. Sesshomaru trailing behind her.

"Izayoi," his matured voice stopped the woman in her tracks like a mouse caught by a cat.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She gave him a warm smile.

His eyes drifted from her to Rin and back again, "I was about to take my leave. I wanted to apologize for the damage in your bathroom, I will pay for it. Also, my behavior earlier was inappropriate. Forgive me."

He turned from them never looking back. His words seemed meaningful, but sounded forced. He couldn't even muster up a fake smile, or any facial reaction for that matter. Rin rolled her eyes knowing it was all for their deal. Looking up at InuTaisho, she noticed the expression of disbelief on his face. He wasn't watching Izayoi but her.

"What happened to my bathroom?" Izayoi's voice called pulling Rin from InuTaisho's gaze.

* * *

She pulled her shoes off her feet as they stepped into their small apartment. They were sore from the ache of the party. "Thank god that is over!"

Rin rubbed her feet and Inuyasha threw himself on their couch. "Yeah- so is your boy toy staying over? Or are you stay with him like last night?"

She remembered waking up this morning telling Kohaku to remember the party. How an hour before it she called him and he said he forgot. Then made that lame excuse about working late. It frustrated her, he was spending more and more time away from her. His own fiance.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "Nope, he's working late."

"Lucky bastard!" He scuffed, "He picked a good party to skip."

Rin sighed, "It wasn't that bad."

"Really?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What was your favorite part? Meeting a mob boss or being hit on by all of my dads partners?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Other then that it was pleasant."

Inuyasha turned the TV on. "So, you going to tell me what you did?"

She studied him. "What do you mean?"

"Look I'm not stupid." He propped his feet up on the coffee table. "He comes in all high and mighty like the pompous ass he is. Then you both disappear for a good ten minutes and he comes back all polite."

She shrugged it off, "He probably used all his evilness on that bathroom."

"Yeah, but Rin, if there is one thing I know it's that that dick would never be nice to my mom. Ever." He told her.

"Well, I don't know why you think I did something." She tried to hide her nerviness.

She did not want Inuyasha knowing about he deal with Sesshomaru. Ever since she found out about the mob boss from Izayoi Inuyasha has been on edge. She knew he disliked him, the way he talked about him was just full of hate.

"Maybe because the bastard was staring at you all night." He stood up off the coach. "I really hope you had nothing to do with that because you need to stay away from him."

"You don't have to worry Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

"I hope not. In my eyes Rin your more family then he could ever be." He scratched the back of his head, as he awkwardly expressed his more tender side.

"Aww! Yashie! How sweet of you!" She jumped up towards him forcing him into a hug.

"Get off me shortie!" He growled, fighting her enough to seem like he wanted out of her arms but not enough to actually push her away.

She giggled releasing him as her phone went off.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Inuyasha ignored their heart to heart.

Without another word he left her by herself. Rin grabbed her clutch and pulled her phone out. She had a new text from an unknown number. Taking in a deep breath he had hoped it was someone else.

Anybody but him.

She sigh as she read the text. 'Be at the sunrise café off of 5th ave at 8 am. Do not be late. -Nishimura.'

* * *

_-A Note From Roz-_

_Hey guys! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it in the hospital last week and am just now getting it up. I basically had to write it with one hand. You see a month ago I wrecked my car when some idiot crashed into the rear of my car, it wasn't damaged bad. However, a week ago I wrecked again. (Like seriously! I'm a good driver, I swear. Just having a bad year.) This time it was really bad. The previous wreck messed my tire up and the mechanic didn't catch it. Well it gave out and sent me crashing into a ditch, a pole, and flipped three times. I'm fine, happy to be okay. My hand however is jacked up. I shattered a finger. So typing is now freaking hard. I've been typing on my phone with one hand and editing on the computer._

_T-T I'm trying my best to update for you guys! _

_Please review._

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Intended

She nervously played with the tea bag in her cup. She had already had two overly dry scones that, let's faced it, tasted like pure flour. Her tea on the other hand was quite tasteful. Though, the knots in her stomach prevented her from drinking it.

Yesterday, she was perfectly okay with owing Sesshomaru a favor in order to help Izayoi and InuTaisho. But last night she laid in her bed awake pondering over what a Mob boss could have her do. It was troubling her. The more she seemed to think about it the more she worried.

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. Reading the name on the screen, she answered it. "Hey Sango!"

"Hey- Aiko! Stop hitting your sister." She yelled at one of her twins as if she wasn't on the phone.

Rin giggled.

"Sorry!" She sighed.

"It's okay." Hearing the outburst seemed to relax Rin ever so slightly. "What's up?"

"Oh, about to go into work," she told her. "Are you coming over next Thursday for dinner?"

Rin mentally slapped herself. She forgot about the dinner. Sango planned it so Rin could meet her future family all together. An engagement dinner if you will. "Yes! Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world Sango!" She said through her teeth.

"Awesome! So how was the party last night?" She asked. "Kohaku seemed reluctant to leave work yesterday. I could only imagine he was a bore there." Sango laughed as if her brothers habits were funny.

Rin froze. He had left work for the party? "It was okay."

"Oh good." Sango was scrambling around on the other side.

"Does Kohaku work today?" Rin asked.

"No, it's his day off."

Looking up Rin's heart sank. Sesshomaru walked into the door. "Hey Sango, sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I'm running some errands for Izayoi."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye." Rin hung the phone up as Sesshomaru sat in front of her.

"So, I am an errand." Was he trying to make a joke?

Rin sighed slightly, "I'd rather people not know about this deal."

She couldn't help but wonder what Kohaku was up to. Why would he lie about working to her and going to the party to his sister? She touched her phone's screen, quickly finding Kohaku's number. She sent him a simple text: 'Do you work today?'

"You seem troubled." He tilted his head.

"Well that might be because I'm being forced to have breakfast with a lunatic." She told him dryly. Because of her fiancé she was in no mood to deal with anyone. Especially, Sesshomaru.

"Lunatic? Hn." His jaw tightened. "You should probably not say such things to me."

"I told you I'm not scared of you." She slightly glared at him.

"I can sense it. You just won't admit it."

"No." Rin reassured him. "I am not scared of you."

And she wasn't, but she was terrified about what he would have her do.

Sesshomaru grinned, as a waitress brought him a drink. Her hand was shaking, jiggling the cup on the plate. He definitely had power over people. A demented power.

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"I thought about it long and hard." He told her. "Something to pay me back for lowering myself to that human-"

"Izayoi." She corrected him. "Her name is Izayoi."

Her phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up she looked at the new message from Kohaku: 'Yep. I'll text you after I get off.'

Another lie.

"Fine then, Izayoi." He took a drink of his tea.

She threw her phone in her purse, frustrated. "Can you just get to the point?"

"You will be my girlfriend." He told her.

She laughed, "Are you stupid? There is no way in hell that I would date you. Especially since I'm engaged." That was never something she boasted about, but now seemed fitting.

"There is no ring on your finger." He stated.

"It's getting cleaned." She lied, not caring if he could tell.

Chuckling, he leaned against the table. "You were alone last night."

"No dip, Sherlock." She hated that he brought that up.

"You have no choice." His voice was cruel. "You owe me favor. So either keep your commitment or I will make everyone you love miserable. Izayoi, ten times over."

Her face fell, he was pulling her deeper and deeper in. "I will not be your girlfriend. I love my fiancé. But I'm not going to let you make their lives miserable." She swallowed, "Please, is there anything else I can do?"

He watched her, there was no expression on his face as he thought. "You do not have to be my girlfriend, but you will do as I say. What ever it maybe. When I say jump, you jump. If I order you to go to dinner with me, you will. For one year you will be at my mercy. And that will spare your fiancé and all the other people you love from the terrors of the Clan."

She sighed, her new optioned was worst. Instead of bring his girlfriend, he was making her something much more horrible. She wanted to say no. To get up and leave, but she couldn't. She had to protect them. This is where she regretted stepping in. "Nothing physical."

"Not at first." His lip curled slightly.

"No, not at all." She wasn't about to touch him.

He chuckled, standing up. "We will leave that for another time."

The waitress returned with a to go cup. When did he order that?

"Tonight, we will have dinner." He snatched the cup from the girl. "I'll text you the details later."

He left without a goodbye, not that she wanted one from him. The waitress stood there shaking, scared out of her mind.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked her.

She jumped, "Yes, Miss Kichida."

Rin's brows burrowed together. "How go you know my name?"

She swallowed, "Everyone even remotely associated with the sister clans know who you are."

Rin felt her heart pounding. "Why?"

"He choose you." She told her. "Miss Kichida, that's a big honor in their world."

"Seems more like a curse." Rin sighed, looking down at the table. What has she gotten herself into?

"Miss, my I give you some advice?"

Rin nodded.

"Be careful. Be extremely careful." She walked away from Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his men in front of him. He knew they were unsure about his actions. In their eyes, he could see the questions swimming around. Why this Human?

"Haru." he called to one of them.

"Yes boss?" He stood up to properly address his leader.

He wrote her name on a piece of paper. "You will find out information on Rin Kichida. I want to know everything. Every time she's gotten sick, everything she's done, the number of breaths she taken in her life time." Extending the piece of paper towards the other demon. "You will get me everything on her, her fiancé, and everyone associated with her. Do you understand?"

Swallowing, he nodded. "Yes Boss."

"She seems to be close to my father and his bitch. I want to know why."

"Of course." Haru bowed.

Sesshomaru wanted to know what kind of girl she was.

* * *

She sat in class, trying to ignore what happened this morning. Between both Sesshomaru and Kohaku. But she kept catching herself reading Kohaku's text. She couldn't comprehend why he would lie. Or for that matter, how she was going to handle Sesshomaru.

Tossing her phone in her purse she tried to put it out of her mind. She waited for her professor to join the class as everyone around her chatted loudly. Inuyasha was beside her sleeping. His presence confused most students in the class. Looking at Inuyasha you would never think he'd be one for Art and History: Post-Impressionism. But in truth that's what Inuyasha and herself had in common.

Art.

She first started talking to him after she saw his original action packed manga about a demon and a miko in feudal Japan. He had been impressed him with her own work as well. And their friendship was history. They were both accepted to one of the most prestigious Fine Arts College in Tokyo.

She nudged Inuyasha as the Professor walked in. He curse under his yawn. Sitting up, he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Hey Yashie. Have you talked to Kohaku lately?" She whispered.

"Not really." He leaned back in this seat. "Not since he started working with his dad."

Couple months back, Kohaku got a job as a cop in one of the police divisions across town. He loved his job. Sango and her father also worked with him. In fact most of the people in his family were cops.

"He lied." She sighed.

"About?"

"He didn't work last night." She told him. "Today, Sango said he was off, but he said he was working."

Rin opened her notes. While the Professor started the slide show.

Inuyasha scuffed, "Little brat."

She bit her lip. "You don't think he's..." She trailed off before she could say the unimaginable.

"Cheating? Nah. He doesn't have the balls to do that." He was blunt. "Knowing Kohaku he's probably planning something for you. Ya know, sensitive pussy stuff."

She smiled, "I hope."

* * *

The door opened, stepping into the police department, Kohaku sighed. He nodded to his coworkers before going to his desk. His stomach was churning ever since he heard those words. Since that guy said her name.

Rin's name.

"Hey Kohaku. I thought you had the day off." One of the detectives sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hello Haru." He greeted the dog demon. He wasn't someone Kohaku liked, but he was his superior. "Yeah, I just have to check something."

"Any thing I can help with?"

Honestly, Kohaku wasn't sure. "It's my fiancée. I was at a diner for breakfast with my friend and some men were talking about her."

"What were they saying?" Haru asked.

"I couldn't make it out, but I know who they were. They were some of the men we arrested after I got here." Kohaku explained. "Those members of the Western Clan."

"So some gang bangers were talking about her. Well that's interesting."

"It's weird." Kohaku looked up at Haru. "She keeps secrets. She doesn't talk about her past, that's something that always bothered me. I'm just hoping this isn't the reason she keeps them. And if that isn't it, then why are they talking about her?"

Haru made a sound one could associate with interest. "And you're going to see if her records reveal any thing."

He nodded, "Might find something."

Kohaku turned on his computer. Haru watched him as he brought up the program to search their data based. He entered her name in swiftly followed by her date of birth and a few other detail that might locate her faster.

"Rin Kichida?" Haru read her name allowed.

"Yeah..." Kohaku looked at him strangely.

"Hm, cool name, kinda flows." Haru smiled at him. "I never knew her name. In fact, I honestly didn't know you had a girl."

"Oh, yeah. I guess it's not something I mention much." He shrugged.

The screen kept searching, before pulling up a hit. Kohaku's brows came together. He looked up at Haru.

"It's restricted." Kohaku said.

Haru jumped off his desk to place himself level with the computer. "So it is."

"What does that mean?" Kohaku had never seen this before.

"It means you can't access it." Haru said. "You need a higher rank."

"Can you?"

"Let's see." Haru took the mouse and clicked on the file. "I have access to most files, but I'm not sure about this one." A command prompt popped up on the screen. He quickly keyed in his user name and password. Hitting entered he was quickly denied.

Kohaku sighed, "What kind of people have restricted files?"

"The question is what kind of people have a file that I can not access?" Haru stared at the screen looking for a clue. "I'm going to make a call, see what I can find."

Kohaku looked up at him, "Why?"

"I'm interested." He grinned. "My ego wants to know."

The younger cop laughed. "I'd appreciate it."

* * *

Haru shut the door to his office. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hey, I'm about to email you some information. I need you to get me everything on her. Including the reason why I do not have access to her information."

He looked out his glass door. His eyes fell onto Kohaku. He instantly pitied the boy. He had no idea what was coming his way when Sesshomaru finds out about him.

* * *

Sitting at her desk Rin shuffled through the paper work. The small real estate company seemed to fall behind slightly when Izayoi began to plan last nights party. She could hear Izayoi squawking, like a mad hen, to a client about a new house on the market. She smiled at her exaggerations. There was a reason she was the best.

Her phone buzzed on the desk. Taking a deep breath she opened the text: 'Meet me at the café. 7 p.m. Dress semi formal. -Nishimura'

Her heart dropped. She wasn't looking forward to dinner with him. She dropped back in her seat. Her fingers hovering over the touch screen, hesitating her reply. Finally, she sent him a small 'k' and went back to work.

After hearing Izayoi squeal in a ridiculous way, she wondered what her boss and friend would say about this.

* * *

Stepping out of the car he spotted her instantly. She shifted awkwardly, as she waited for him to arrive. He clenched his teeth in disgust.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was down, the natural curls falling over her shoulder. The light blue dress she wore was simple like the one at the party. There was a perfect blush forming across her checks as she stood there. Once again, he found her stunning. Simply stunning.

And he hated it.

She was human. Someone like him should never find a human attractive. He deserves a power demoness. Not some weak human who he had to protect. But a demoness who could hold her own.

"I told you." He heard someone say. "I made her perfect."

"She's human, nothing perfect about that." He shoved his hands in his pocket knowing who it was.

"Sesshomaru, my child, she is everything you are not. She is kind while you are cruel. Her heart is pure while your's is tainted. She is innocent and you are a monster. She is your complete opposite. Perfect." The Goddess told him. "A human to a demon."

Glancing towards her, "You are an idiot."

"And you are going to live in pure hell." She vanished.

"Hn." He moved forward gaining Rin's attention instantly, "You look nice." He told her.

Her eyes studied him, "I would say the same, but I'm not attracted to bastards."

His lip curled slightly, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, sooner this is over the better." She marched past him.

He opened the door for her. Watching her climb into the car, he grinned as she took extra care to not let her skirt drift up. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time. Modesty. It was actually refreshing that she was modest. He climb in after her, before signaling the driver to go.

"So, tell me about yourself, Rin." He heard himself say. He knew he didn't care, but he had to know her for his plan to work.

"Well- I was born a poor millers daughter." She started. "My dear ol' poppy worked his butt off just to feed me! One day when I was still tiny I was taken by an evil witch who preceded to lock me away in a tower. Cursing my hair to forever grow."

He raised one slender brow, "So, you are Rapunzel?"

"No, that's not right." She sat there a moment. "I'm being held hostage by evil beast." She gestured to him. "Who, for some stupid reason, is trying to get me to dinner. All we are missing is the singing candle."

"Beauty and the Beast." He simply stated. Funny, because he truly did need her to break his curse.

"Seems you are smarter then I thought." She muttered.

"You seem to have a death wish." He told her. "Do not insult me again or it could come true."

"I'm going to talk to you the way I want." Rin told him.

He had hope she'd give him another snarky reply. "You are either insanely brave or incredibly stupid."

"Perhaps it's both." She commented under her breath.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He tried again.

She glanced at him sideways. "I'm a jolly sailor who helped discover El Dorado. You'd love it there, most pigs do."

His patience began wearing down. If it was anyone else he would have killed her by now. But this was Rin. The woman destined to lift his curse.

He needed her.

* * *

The phone rang unexpectedly from within the armoire. With demon speed, he sloppily shut his door. Locking it instantly, he could let Izayoi hear. Opening the wardrobe, he dug to the back, through all the neatly folded clothes. His hand snatched the phone.

It was the phone. The very phone that was still his connection. His heart pounded in his chest. What could the clan possibly contact him for?

He didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"You can relax, Taisho." The voice chimed. "It's only me."

"InuKimi." He sighed relieved.

"Yes, mate." He could picture her sly grin.

He choose to ignore that, knowing she only said it to provoke him. Since their divorce they choose to no longer speak. She had gone back to the Clan after being out of it for a year.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

Her pause annoyed him. "It seems our son has ordered the protection of a girl."

Surprise ran through him. "Really?"

"Yes. There are even rumors that she is his intended." Her voice sounded bored.

"Well. I'll be damned." Never before did think he'd hear of such a thing. "Bless that poor bitch. She's going to need it."

"InuTaisho, there is more." He could hear her moving around on the other end. "Haru contacted me. Sesshomaru is wanting to know about her. He sent me some information to research."

InuTaisho listened intently.

"You can imagine my surprise when I found out she was human."

"What?!" He practically yelled. "Human. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"There's more, isn't there?" InuTaisho followed his instinct.

"You know her." She told him.

His heart sank. Sitting down in his chair he thought about all the young girls he knew. Who could it be? Who was Sesshomaru ruining? One girl formed in his mind. It was the one person he hoped it wasn't. "Her name?"

"Rin Kichida."

"Oh, god." He doubled over his head falling into his hand.

"InuTaisho," her voice was gentle, "Do you know everything about her?"

"I know enough about her. Kimi, I have to stop this." He announced.

He heard her sigh, "Ye,s you do. You have to get her out. Because I know. I know everything about her. She needs away from him."

InuTaisho looked towards his night stand, to a picture of his family and the young girl who he considered his daughter. To Rin. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

* * *

**-A Note From Roz-**

**Update! I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I have decided to reply to everyone's reviews! I've been meaning to do it. And now I have time! P.M.s for signed reviews. And replies here for guests:**

**E****: Thanks. Lol I'm going to build the muscles in my right hand typing like this. :D Glad you like my story!**

**Asanala****: Yay! Feels! XD I haven't read that fic. I will definitely look it up. **

**Obsessed Dreamer****: LOL yeah the idea is kinda like that! :P I love simple meetings. I did not want it to be over done or anything like that, so thanks! I wanted him to get angry. He was searching for a demoness that whole time, only to find a human. :D OMG I love their relationship too. For some reason in all my stories Rin becomes closer to Inuyasha and/or Miroku then Sango and/or Kagome. ._. I don't mean for it to turn out like that, but it keeps happening. Lol. *hugs back* I won't push it to hard, I promise!**

**Irivel****: Thanks! I like the plot too!**

**Heyyyyy****: *Updates* :D**

**3 Thanks to everyone for your reviews, favorite, and follows! Means a lot.**

**Now! Review. Tell me what your reactions and your predictions are! And answer this: What do you think InuKimi knows?**

**PS: Follow me on twitter my friends! ThePowerfulRoz**

**Geronimo!**

**Roz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Her Past

Frustration.

That's what he was feeling. Every question he asked, every conversation he started, every little comment he stated, she had some annoying reply. Not once did she give him a straight answer. And he was growing impatient.

While he was trying to understand her and she kept an agitating glare. It was uncomforting the way she looked at him. People have glared his way before, but hers bothered him. He deduced it was a side effect of the Goddess' curse.

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?" He heard himself say as they walked back to the car. Their evening almost over.

"I'll make you a deal." She turned looking at him as they reach the vehicle. "You put on a big frilly tutu and dance the chacha down the street then I might tell you what you wanna know."

A small grow started in his throat, "Enough games Rin."

"Oh no! I angered the beast-"

He cut her off as his hand grabbed her throat. Her body slammed back against the car. "When I say enough, I expect you to stop."

Her hand went to his trying to pull it from her throat as she gasped for a breath of air.

"See how easy it is for me?" He applied a bit more pressure. "I could crush your windpipe. Killing you." Pressing his body against hers her releases her. "But if you behave then I will spare you."

She inhaled choking a bit on the air.

He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "If you mind me, do as I say, then you can live for another day."

The grip on her chin was tight, though she paid no heed. She just stared at him.

Grinning he leaned forward, his lip pressed to hers. Her lips were soft, plump. And her taste? God, her taste. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. She made no movement against him, which displeased him. His hand moved from her chin to the nape of her head gripping her hair. The action made her gasp, her lips parting. Her hands pushed against is chest as his tongue lightly brushed against her lips.

"Sesshomaru-" Rin managed to say. She sounded frightened. He pulled away from her, his grip loosened. Taking her chance, she pushed him away.

He didn't get it. Why the hell did he stop? He could care less if she was scared, it only made her that much more submissive. So why did he?

"How dare you!" She tried yelling at him but her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I-" he stopped himself. Surely, he wasn't about to apologize.

She walked away, not even glancing his way.

* * *

The guy cowered away knowing he could not escape. He choose the wrong day to cross Sesshomaru. Not only did he try to steal money and information from the dog demon, but the man managed to stay hidden under Sesshomaru's nose for a few months.

With the gun in his hand, he watched his prey. He was going to kill him. He just had to think of the best way. "You've managed to find more about my clan then any other before you."

The man swallowed hard, knowing that Sesshomaru was just playing a game now.

"Tell me, do you know why I use a gun? A demon like myself?"

He shook his head. While the man found the clan easy to penetrate, figuring out Sesshomaru was hard.

The boss formed a sadistic grin, death swimming in his eyes. "Because disgusting vermin, like yourself, are not even worthy to be killed my hands. But you. You are the exception. See, while you are nothing more then scum, you also were able to find out some of my more valuable information. And for that accomplishment, you get to die by my own hands."

Sesshomaru placed his gun back in it holster under his left arm. He removed the cigarette from his mouth, flicking it towards his prey. He lifted his hand, his nails glowing from the poison that was collecting in the tips.

The man took in a deep breath. "Though I should warn you. If I die then you can say goodbye to that woman, that Kichida girl."

Sesshomaru's heart clenched. The man just tried to threaten Rin. "What makes you think I care?"

"Because you love her!" He cried as if he thought the threat would save his life. "She is your intended."

"Not because of love." He told him. "I can assure you of that."

"Nishimura-"

Sesshomaru didn't wait. He cut the man down with the whip he created with his own hand. Watching the man die, he couldn't imagine how idiotic someone had to be to threaten Rin.

"Haru." He growled.

His man stepped forward. "Yes boss."

"Someone is to watch over Rin at all times." He told him.

"That might be a problem." Haru told him with out fear.

That defiantly was not what he wanted to hear. "Excuse me?"

"Look I was going to tell you then, we found that rat." He crossed his arms. "I had a look at her file."

"What did you find?" His interest captured.

"Lets go to the car and I'll tell you."

* * *

She used the wash rag to scrub the make up off her neck. It was her sixth attempt to cover the mark the was across it. That bastard left her bruised.

From the other room she heard a familiar voice. Jumping up, she throw her hoodie on. It covered at least some of the mark that no one would notice. She threw open the door and entered the living room like her life depended on it.

Kagome sat on her boyfriend's lap, laughing happily. Rin grabbed her by her arm. And pulled her off him before he could react. "I need you."

Nobody got another word in as Rin pulled her into her bedroom.

Kagome blinked at her. "What the heck Rin-"

She pulled down her collar. "I do not know how to cover this."

Looking at the mark, Kagome gasped. "What happened?"

She sighed, throwing herself on her bed. "I can't- I-"

"Rin if Kohaku did this to you-" Kagome started.

"No! It wasn't him." Rin made a note to talk to her about him later.

Kagome looked confused. "Then who did this?"

"Okay look," Rin sat up taking a deep breath, "I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Kagome studied her. Rin was never the kind of person to ask of a promise like that. "Okay but you tell me everything."

Rin nodded and began with the party. She told her everything ranting and raving about it as she went. Then she got to last night, to when he kissed her. She relived the kiss, as much as she hated that man his kiss was purely electrifying. Rin still had a hard time deciding if she liked it or not, but something was there. His lips still lingered on hers, especially in that very moment.

"Rin you can't be serious!" Kagome was in disbelief.

She nodded. "Very."

"Who all knows?"

"Just you." Rin took her hoodie off the heat getting to her.

Taking a deep breath Kagome crossed her arms. "You can't go back to him. Come on." She gestured for her to follow. "We are going to the police station. Sango's dad works today, he can help you."

"Yeah and if I do that everybody I love will be at Sesshomaru's mercy." Rin shook her head. "I refuse to let him do that."

"But Rin you can't! Look at your neck."

She sighed, "I have no choice. Please, just help me cover this up."

* * *

He sat in the back seat unrolling his sleeves, watching Haru. Sesshomaru waited for him to speak. He was interested to learn about the girl the goddess paired him with.

"Her records are sealed." Haru told him.

Sesshomaru was fairly surprised, "That shouldn't have been a problem for you."

"Well it was. For some reason I didn't have access to her files." Haru crossed his arms, "I asked your mom for help. She has access to things no ones else does."

"Hn." Sesshomaru was going to have to speak with his mother now.

"Rin was a ward of the court." He told him. "Her records are automatically sealed, however, I should still have access to them. Especially, since she is no longer a minor."

Sesshomaru crossed his legs as the driver began driving. "Why was she a ward anyways?"

"She had a troubled past. Her parents were killed in a car wreck, she survived it. Rin was shipped from foster home to foster home. And at one point an all girl's home for juvenile delinquents. That was after she was convicted for petty thief as a minor.

"Your father was a character witness at her trail. Eventually, she was placed under his care when she was seventeen. He placed her in a school and she has been good news ever since."

"A character witness?" Sesshomaru took it all in. She never let on that she had such a past. She just seemed so happy, not with him, but happy all the same.

"He's known her since her parents death. The first foster home she was in was his neighbors. And according to your mother, she is not only close with your father and his family but has been in their life for over twelve years." He watched Sesshomaru. "How the hell you never met her is beyond me."

His brows burrowed together.

Haru took out one of his cigarettes. "Currently, she is roommates with your brother. She is Izayoi's assistant. I check the people she fostered with. Several of the address crossed your life in some way. Neighbors, business partners, even one of your doctors fostered her. Her father regards her as a daughter. Didn't you notice the several photos of her around the house? It like you were blind towards her."

Sesshomaru took in his words. Was she really right there the whole time? He could practically hear the goddess laughing, mocking him.

"Her parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nobodies." Haru shrugged. "Her parents owned this flower shop. The florists had one of the most boring lives ever. High school sweet hearts that got pregnant young, married, and died in a wreck."

"Hn."

"That's not all." Haru grinned, "there is the matter of her fiancé."

Sesshomaru brow hooked up.

"He's one of the cops in my division." Haru watched him interested. "Kohaku Tanaka."

"Tanaka?"

"Yes. Of _the _Tanaka's."

He took in the information with a grin. "The human clan."

"The Slayers." Haru leaned forward. "And from what I've learned Kohaku is refusing to join. However, his sister and father are highly involved. In fact, his father is the current leader."

"Well, aren't things just becoming interesting." Sesshomaru grinned.

Haru nodded, "But what's more intriguing. Kohaku has been MIA. Calling off work and avoiding family and friends. I overheard his sister complaining about it."

"So what is our young Tanaka up too?" Sesshomaru mused. "Have someone follow him. I wish to know."

Haru nodded, "And Rin, do you still want someone watching her? Even with your brother as her roommate?"

"Yes. I could careless who finds out."

* * *

**-A Note From Roz-**

**Yay! Another chapter! :D *dances* troubles are brewing. I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think. **

**Irivel****: hehe okay.**

**Asanala****: XD I will help him all I can but I do think he has the goddess against him.**

**Letitia****: thank you! I shall write more.**

**Rairakku****: Aww! And thank you for reading! **

**Remember to follow me on twitter. You can hear me rant about different things. ThePowerfulRoz**

**Review all my lovely people! Tell me what you think. Your reactions. Your predictions. Your hopes. Your dreams. Your favorite cookie! Just hit the review button. **

**Geronimo!**

**Roz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Deals

She studied the final look in the mirror. One could hardly see the mark under the makeup. Rin was relieved that she was able to do it on her own now. No longer did she need Kagome instructing her.

"Thanks so much!" She beamed up at the elder girl.

Frowning, Kagome nodded. "No problem."

Rin grabbed her phone, she instantly thought of Kohaku. Taking a deep breath, she sent him a quick text. 'You free?'

Now was as good as time as ever. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Rin had apparently snapped her from her daze.

"Have you noticed Kohaku acting strange?"

Sighing, Kagome nodded. "Not directly. But Sango keeps complaining about him. I guess he keeps blowing them off for you."

"What?" Rin couldn't believe it. "I hardly see him."

"Really?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't then."

"I've caught him lying to me." Rin confessed. "It's like he's hiding this secret."

Kagome half laughed, "You have no right to get upset about it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying that you can't get mad at him for doing something that you are doing too." She told her her voice a bit bitter.

"Kagome-"

"Look, I'm going to keep your secret. But leave me out of it." She said preparing to leave her room. "And as for Kohaku, maybe his problem is that his girlfriend is two timing him with a mob boss."

Rin stood up. "Okay first, I'm worried about him not accusing him of anything. Second, Kohaku has been acting off before I even met Sesshomaru. And finally, I'm doing this for you guys. Not because I want to." She snapped.

"Whatever." Kagome left the room slamming Rin's door.

Rin puffed her cheeks aggravated. That's was the last thing she wanted to happen. Her heart leap, when she suddenly heard the chime of her phone. But it quickly dropped when she read the words. 'Busy, can't talk now.'

* * *

InuKimi tapped her fingers on the desk, pleased with herself. Across from her sat a relieved InuTaisho. She had just explained the situation to him.

"You lied." He sighed.

She nodded. "Haru is resourceful, though. He is still digging. It won't be long until he finds a flaw."

"But we've bought time." He cupped the coffee mug in his hands. "We've bought ourselves time to protect her."

She nodded, "You should probably talk to the Tanaka's."

"Yes." He agreed.

"Though I do wonder." She placed her fingers against her cheek. "Why it is he wants her."

InuTaisho stared at her. He thought about what she said, why would Sesshomaru want the human. Someone known for their pure hate for the race. "What ever his reasons, she is not safe."

"And out of all the people in all the world it has to be her…" The expression on her normally stoic face dropped as sadness washed over her. "He has to know something. How can he not?"

InuTaisho nodded. "That's what I fear.

* * *

He opened her door not even bothering to knock. "Mind explaining why my girlfriend left all pissed?"

Rin looked up from her homework with a sigh, "PMS?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he moved to throw himself against her bed. "I know for a fact she has a while till that." He told her with a blush.

She spun in her chair grinning at him. "You dogs with your menstrual fetish, of course you would know."

He gave her a half laugh. "Just wait till your new beau gets a whiff of you during your time."

Her face flushed. "E-excuse me?"

Inuyasha gave her a huge smirk. "You underestimate my hearing Rin. I heard you guys."

"I-" she sighed. "Inuyasha..."

"Thank you." He told her. "You protected my mom."

She was relieved, he wasn't angry. Rin have him a small smile. She honestly pictured him throwing a fit. Pulling her into a head locked and yelling at her. However he was really calm. Inuyasha just sat there.

"Come on, let me see your neck." He motioned for her to come closer.

Getting up from her seat she moved towards him, grabbing the makeup remover as she did so. Sitting on the bed, she begins wiping it off her skin. Inuyasha cupped her chin when she finished studying the mark left by his brother.

"Look I know I can't stop you, you are far too stubborn for that, but I can help you." He told her looking away.

"Help me how?"

"I'm dog demon remember?" He grinned. "I can teach you how to survive as a dog's bitch."

She laughed, "Alright teach away."

"One condition. You tell me every single time you are with him." His jaw was tight as he looked at her with serious eyes. "That way if anything happened to you, I know who's neck to snap."

Nodding. she laughed. While it seemed like a joke it was actually a scary truth. "Deal."

"Dog demons male like to be dominate." There was a slight blush on his face. "They don't like being told no or being talked back to. Just how they are programmed to be. Human's view it as abuse or kinky, we view it as instinct. It important for you to understand that you can not look at it that way. It's not abuse or a weird fetish. He honestly didn't mean to hurt you."

She listened to him carefully. Taking in every word, knowing it would help her get through this.

"Sesshomaru is a sadistic bastard, so if he wanted to hurt you he would have." He gestured to her neck, "That would not have formed on a demoness if he had done that to them. You are just to delicate for a demon."

Her hand went to her neck. "So what? I have to let him do this to me?"

"Nah, I know some tricks. My mom learnt them quickly with my dad."

"He was like this with her?" Her eyes slightly went wide, she couldn't picture that man harming a fly.

"Oh, yeah." He made a disgusted face, "as the sickening stories go they had gotten a bit- well frisky, he slammed her into a wall and he busted her head open. It was something like twenty-five stitches were used to patch her up. Once he dislocated her shoulder when he grabbed her arm while she was walking away from him during a fight. Another time he broke he collar bone during- ugh! Lets just say activities."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. His discomfort from talking about his parents intimate life was to amusing to her.

"The point is even my dad, the guy who always has control, hurt my mom on several occasions." He sighed slightly. "When me and Kagome got together, I kept hurting her. My mom gave her all these little tips on how to prevent them."

She took in a deep breath. "Alright, tell me."

Inuyasha smirked, "You, Rin, are going to have to hang your big girl boots up and submit."

Just like he predicted she didn't like the idea, her jaw tightened as she glared at him.

"Look, I'm just saying. I know you wear the pants with Kohaku, but lady gird up your loins and throw on that skirt. You will have to submit to him." He laughed.

She hit him with a pillow at his comment. "Inuyasha!"

"Joking aside Rin, I'm serious." He pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed sending him a small smile. She was realizing just exactly what she had gotten herself into.

"Alright so tips!" He smirked at her.

* * *

He inhaled the toxins of his cigarette. Sesshomaru watched the demoness, slightly annoyed. Normally, he found great pleasure from his encounters with the bitch but tonight it was almost as if her was bored.

Her head bobbed on his member, a skill that sent him over the edge multiple times before. There was no pleasure, no ecstasy from the oral ordeal. Growling, he placed the cigarette in his mouth before gripping her hair. Pulling her up into his lap, his eyes glared at her.

Taking the hint she aggressively rode him, her hips grinding into him as his member took sanctuary in her core. Though he found no haven within her. Nothing. Frustrate a rumble formed within his chest. She froze instantly, whimpering.

"You're not doing your job." He growled.

She didn't even get a chance to reply. Sesshomaru took his gun and shoot her point blank. The bullet entering between her eyes killing her instantly. He scoffed looking at her as her took a long drag on his cigarette. As he exhaled he pushed her lifeless body off of him.

His men came running in hearing as he began to dress. "Get rid of her body. Her family shouldn't have the satisfaction of finding her again if she couldn't satisfy me."

* * *

_-A Note From Roz-_

_I normally reply to each review. Well not normally, that's what I've been doing the past couple of times. Please know I read them all, I just hardly have patience to even write. Some of you know my hand is messed up right now. So forgive me for my absence and please, I'm trying my hardest to update. So I'll try my best to be quick... just with my hand it hurts to much to type anymore. _

_Love you all! _

_Rozzy! _

_(Changed my UN to CumberQueen. its also my twitter handle! 3)_


End file.
